


Distracting

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki smut, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Loki/reader - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform, loki/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: A smutty oneshot about Loki. The reader is been having wet dreams and dirty thoughts. Loki can secretly read her mind and he starts to like drop hints. The reader is in the unknown, until she has a realization.
Kudos: 11





	Distracting

_He laid you down on the sofa of his chamber. You moaned as he entered you slowly. Starting at a slow, teasing pace. He increased his pace, building up your orgasm. He grabbed your ankle and placed your leg over his shoulder. He growled as he bit in your ankle. Feeling the vibration through your leg to your core. You closed your eyes, savouring this feeling. The new ankle allowed him to go deeper inside of you, bringing you closer and closer. Your walls clenched around him. He pushed your leg aside and laid on top of you. Swallowing your moans with his own mouth. His tongue slid inside your mouth, circling your own tongue in a sensual kiss. You were almost there, you opened your eyes…_

That’s when you saw the ceiling of your own room. You were in your own bed, alone. He wasn’t with you, it was just a dream. You sighed _not again_ you thought. You noticed your increased heartrate, a slight sweat on your forehead and extremely wet underwear. _It felt so real. I wished it were._ You got out of bed and hopped into a cool shower, cleaning yourself up. You were living in the palace for three months now, because of your father’s job. Leaving you with not much to do. It was an extremely boring time, until you met _him._ He didn’t pay you much attention in the beginning, but some sort of friendship developed over the last month. What didn’t help was that you were extremely attractive to him. He was tall, with gorgeous green eyes you could drown in, a sharp jawline with high cheekbones and you loved his long black hair. You would expect him to be stoic and cold, but once you got to know him a little bit he was friendly and a bit of a flirt. _Well, what do you expect from the God of Mischief?_

It the first day of the weekend, so most of the servants and personnel would be gone. Something you had started to appreciate. It gave you a perfect excuse to search some entertainment and Loki always trained on Saturday. Once you put on your dress, you grabbed your book and made your way to the garden. The bench on the right side gave you a perfect view of the training ground. You sat down and started to read your book. Not much time passed before Loki and a guard emerged on the training grounds. When he saw you, he smiled and waved. You smiled back at him, hoping he wouldn’t notice the slight blush on your cheeks. He was wearing a very tight shirt, showing of his muscled chest and abs. _What a shame that he trains in a shirt._ He and the guard starting with some drills and you went back to ‘reading’ your book. As if you could ever focus with him moving so gracefully across the field. You watched him attacking the guard with his practice sword. You saw the muscles in his large hands holding the hilt ease and tense. _God, what those hands could do to me. I bet he could lift me up easily, rip my dress, or hold me wrists together when he keeps kissing me. Teasing me by caressing my thighs, higher and higher…_

The sound of your name snapped you out of your thoughts. Loki was standing right in front of you. “I asked if you enjoyed the show?” he smirked. He sat down beside you and took of his shirt. “It sure is hot today.” You did your best to stare forward, but couldn’t help but glance at his chest. “Yeah, you’re really good. How did you get so good?” you asked. “Well, these hands can do anything” he said with a wink. He put his shirt back on and went back to his training. You actually tried to read a chapter of your book, but looked up a lot to glance at Loki. Admiring him for afar, sometimes he noticed, and you would quickly put your nose back in your book. He had worked up a light sweat, making his shirt stick to his skin. As a result, you could see his abbs a lot better. Getting quite hot yourself you decided it would be a good idea to leave.

You got up from the bench and walked back to the palace. Reading the rest of your book in the library. Usually, you were in the library with Loki, both reading. He would be in the chair across from you. Sitting widespread with one hand holding his book and another on his thigh. Licking his lips sometimes and sometimes a finger to turn a page. _You got up from your chair to get you favourite book. The book you wanted was a shelf to high. You stood on your toes when you felt him behind you. “Need any help, darling?” he asked in a husky voice. He put a hand on your hip and grabbed the book for you. You turned around_ , _but he didn’t hand you the book. He instead dropped it and pulled you closer. “I’ve been waiting to do this all day” he growled. He pressed his lips against yours. You kissed passionately. He pushed you into the bookcase and grabbed one of your legs. He put it around his waist and pushed his hardened cock forward. You moaned when you felt it. His hand that holds your leg up was traveling higher on your thigh. It got to your ass and he squeezed it hard, making you squeak a little. He broke the kiss “you look so pretty in that dress, it’s been very distracting” he panted._ You heard the library door open and were suddenly wide awake. _Must have fallen asleep._ You didn’t know the person that walked in and decided it was a good idea to go to your own chamber.

In the hallway you encountered Loki. “Any plans for dinner?” he asked you. “Not really” you replied. “Want to join me in my chambers tonight?” It wasn’t the first time he had invited you. The first time you were thrilled. But when you entered his room his brother and his brother’s friends were also there. _That really was a disappointment._ “Sure, who’s coming?” you asked. He smiled at you “Everyone’s away, it would just be the two of us” you felt your heart flutter and did your best to supress a wide grin. _Alone in his chambers, maybe at dessert you spill some chocolate sauce on yourself. Loki would walk towards you and start licking the sauce from your skin…_ Suddenly you saw a green shimmer. Loki held out your favourite book to you. You looked questioningly at him. “You wanted to read it, right?” “Yeah, ehm.. I just don’t remind me telling anyone that?” He laughed “How else would I know?” You took the book. Alright, w _eird_ you thought. He grabbed your hand and kissed the back “See you at dinner”. Luckily, leaving before he could see your blushing.

You got yourself ready for dinner. You were surprised to see Loki had set up a table not far from his bed. His chamber was huge, with multiple rooms. Usually there would be servants plating and serving a large table in his living room. But there was a small round table, with two chairs across from each other. There was cutlery on the table and a candle. The whole thing felt very intimate. Loki immediately got up from his chair and put out the other chair for you. You talked and laughed a lot. Servants were serving several courses, everything was normal. Until Loki said “I’ll get desert myself”. He got back with two bowls of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. You thought back to your fantasy when Loki invited you to dinner. He put a bowl down for you and went to sit back down.

“I decided on chocolate sauce, since you had such a craving today” he smirked at you. “I didn’t tell you that?” you said unsure. _I didn’t right? Or did I? How else would he know?_ “No, you didn’t” he replied. He started to eat his dessert. You took a spoon yourself, starting to think about it. These weird things happened a lot with Loki lately. He always seemed to know what you wanted. Like the chocolate sauce or your favourite book. But it was more than that he had taken of his shirt and talked about his hands right before you… _thought about it._ You started to panic, _he has magic but to what extent? It’s not like he can actually read my mind right? No, but it would explain a lot…_ “I can, and darling, your thought and dreams have been very distracting” he suddenly said. You dropped your spoon and looked shocked at him. _He knows._ He grinned widely back at you.

You shot up from your seat and took a few steps back. Loki got up as well and walked towards you. “H- how long?” you began to stammer. “Long enough” he said with a smug face. He took a few more steps towards you and was standing really close. You started to blush hard, thinking of a way to get out of this situation. Loki put a finger under his chin and made you look up to him. There was a soft expression in his sparkling green eyes, which quickly changed to something more primitive. “Those fantasies of you are really entertaining, but for our first time I want you in my bed” he said huskily. _Wait what? First time? Our?_ You didn’t have time to think anymore, because you felt Loki’s lips against your own. His lips were firm but soft. You closed your eyes and felt his tongue enter you. Swirling around your own tongue in a slow, sensual way. His hands slid down from your shoulders to your hips, pulling you closer to him. Your hands went under his shirt, caressing his chest and abs. You felt his muscles ease and tense under your touch. He broke the kiss, panting a little. “You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me this whole time”. 

His hands grabbed your legs and he lifted you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist. He walked you towards his bed and laid you down. He grabbed the top of your dress and ripped it in half. You gasped as the cool air touched your skin. You only wore underwear and you saw Loki’s eyes widen when he saw your uncovered breast. He took off his shirt and pants and crawled on top of you. He took one breast in his mouth, licking and biting your nipple. His hand was massaging your other breast. His mouth travelled upwards to your neck, playing with your earlobe. His hand was stroking your thighs. You felt yourself become wetter every moment. You started to caress his back, scratching it a little. Loki stopped, he hooked his fingers around your underwear and took them off. He opened your legs and put both of them over his shoulder. He started to kiss the inside of your thighs. Getting closer and closer to your clit. He finally put his tongue on your clit, making you moan his name loud. He started to flick it, giving it long slow licks alternating with hard short ones. When your hands went to his hair it spurred him on. He grabbed your thighs, pulling you closer to his mouth. Your orgasm was building up fast. “Loki… I’m going.. I” you started to moan. “Come for me” he said, the vibration against your clit sending you over the edge. He kept going until your moans were loud breaths and you started to squirm to get away. _Silver tongue indeed,_ you thought.

You saw Loki smirking “I heard that”. He kissed his way upwards towards your mouth, making sure to taste every inch of you. “Turn around, ass up” he whispered. You did as he wanted. A hand started to squeeze your ass. His other hand was on his cock, giving it a few pumps. He teased the tip of his hardened cock at your entrance. “God, please take me” you begged. Loki entered you slowly eliciting a low moan from your lips. He started to pump in and out of you slowly. He felt so good inside of you. Filling you completely, you could feel every inch of you. You heard Loki starting to moan and he picked up the pace. His hand found your hair, he grabbed it and pulled it. You couldn’t help yourself as your moans kept escaping you. Your orgasm building up fast again. _Maybe I’m moaning too much?_ you thought. Loki lowered his upper body to be pressed against your back. “Don’t you dare stop” he growled in your ear. You started to moan his name again, again and again. Loki was going faster and faster, almost reaching his own high. You walls clenched around him and your legs started to shake at the intensity of your second orgasm. Loki pumped a few more times before coming himself. He pulled out and laid exhausted next to you.

You went to the bathroom to clean yourself up. When you came back you saw Loki in his boxers, reading a book on his bed. He had laid out dark green short and a matching top for you. You put the clothes on. He closed his book and put it on the nightstand, meanwhile eying you. He bride smile formed on his face “You look really good in my colours”. You felt yourself blush. A hand snaked around your waist pulling you into the bed. Your back was pressed against his chest and his head was resting right above yours. He holds you close to him. “Out of curiosity, how long have you’ve been reading my thoughts and dreams?” you asked him. He chuckled “Ever since you saw me and thought I was extremely hot.” You thought back at all your fantasies and starting to get nervous. Loki must have sensed you tensing up. He kissed the top of your head “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one who’s been thinking about us. I’m really happy I finally get to hold you” he whispered. You felt him pulling you more closely. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. It was an ask on my Tumblr (if you want to check it out: www.tumblr.com/blog/anonymousfiction211). Kudos and comments are appreciated :). If you have any suggestions or tips they are welcome.


End file.
